User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/Bee Swarm Ideas
© 2019 GumdropTheGummyBee All rights reserved This is WIP. Fields Twig Field *Located in 30 bee area. (On the right is a bridge leading to a platform with the field on it). *Same size as Pineapple Patch. *20% white, 40% blue, 40% red. *70% small, 20% double, 10% large. *Every minute, 2-4 Stick Nymphs are spawned. They work just like their stickbug counter-parts except they don’t lose health automatically. The spawn time is not affected by monster respawn time buffs. *The field is decorated with sticks in the corners of the field. *Twig Field Cadet: -1% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Hotshot: -2% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Ace: -3% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Master: -4% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Grandmaster: -5% monster respawn times. *Field drops - Pineapples, sunflower seeds, and gumdrops. Rare drops include enzymes, oil, and glue. Bees that like the Twig Field: *Lion Bee *Rage Bee *Vicious Bee Bees that dislike the Twig Field: *Baby Bee *Basic Bee Gummy Field *Located in 30 bee area. (On the left is a bridge leading to a platform with the field on it.) *Same size as Rose Field. *1/3 white, 1/3 blue, 1/3 red. *10% small, 65% double, 25% large. *2 Gummy Beetles spawn here. *Every 30 seconds, the field generates gumdrops that cover the field. *The field is decorated with gumdrops in the corners. *Gummy Field Cadet: +5% goo *Gummy Field Hotshot: +10% goo *Gummy Field Ace: +15% goo *Gummy Field Master: +20% goo *Gummy Field Grandmaster: +25% goo *Field drops - Gumdrops, strawberries, blueberries, and pineapples. Rare drops include glue. Bees that like the Gummy Field: *Gummy Bee *Dripping Bee *Gumdrop Bee Bees that dislike the Gummy Field: *Tabby Bee *Carpenter Bee Gummy Bee (NPC) *Located in Gummy Bear's Lair. *Gives quests about collecting goo, rewards always include 1 glue but sometimes has other special rewards. *You can’t talk to him without a Gummy Bee of your own. (Your Gummy Bee talks to the Gummy Bee NPC for you, and I’m too lazy to add more translator quests.) *Gives 16 quests. *X = Number of Gummy Bee quests completed + 1. *Sticky Sunflowers - 500,000x goo from the sunflower field. *Dripping Dandelions - 500,000x goo from the dandelion field. *Melting Mushrooms - 500,000x goo from the mushroom field. *Bubbling Blue Flowers - 500,000x goo from the blue flower field. *Curdling Clovers - 500,000x goo from the clover field. *Syrupy Spiderwebs - 500,000x goo from the spider field. *Squishy Strawberries - 500,000x goo from the strawberry field. *Bubbling Bamboo - 500,000x goo from the bamboo field. *Pulpy Pineapples - 500,000x goo from the pineapple patch. *Curdling Cacti - 500,000x goo from the cactus field. *Pulpy Pumpkins - 500,000x goo from the pumpkin patch. *Pulpy Pine Trees - 500,000x goo from the pine tree forest. *Runny Roses - 500,000x goo from the rose field. *Malleable Mountain Top - 500,000x goo from the mountain top field. *Gummy Goo - 5,000,000x goo. *Curdling Colors - 250,000x goo from red flowers, 250,000x goo from blue flowers. White HQ The White HQ is a new HQ found in the 25 bee area. In the HQ is the Gifted Bomber Belt Bag, Gifted Rascal Guard, Gifted Bumble Guard, and the white teleporter. (teleports you to moon amulet generator). To get to it, you go down a flight of stairs in the top shop, bringing you to the White HQ entrance. You need 25 bee types to enter it. Shards *Gifted Shards: Gain 1 whenever getting a gifted bee. (Can be a dupe and can come from eggs, jelly, and treats). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 luck for 1 minute. *Photon Shards: Whenever a beam hits a flower, the flower has a 1% chance of dropping a photon shard. (Only the person who's beamstorm activated can pick it up). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 pollen from bees for 1 minute. *Festive Shards: Gain 1 whenever you get a festive gift. Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 treats from tokens for 1 minute. *Vicious Shards: Gain 1 whenever defeating a Rogue Vicious Bee. Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 bee attack speed for 1 minute. Credit to ViciousBeeV for shard pictures Giftedshard.png|Gifted Shard Photonshard.png|Photon Shard Festive shard.png|Festive Shard Viciousshard.png|Vicious Shard Bees Clone Bee2.png|Clone Bee D9aef948199c1c590e3aae39a6a2f970.png|Booster Bee Dbee.png|Dripping Bee CBee.png|Concentrated Bee Ibee.png|Inferno Bee Wbee.png|Water Bee Gbee.png|Gumdrop Bee Dittobee.png|Ditto Bee (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) Cardbee.png|Card Bee Scavengerbee.png|Scavenger Bee Rainybee.png|Rainy Bee Gifted Clone Bee.png|Gifted Clone Bee Gboosterb.png|Gifted Booster Bee GDbee.png|Gifted Dripping Bee GCbee.png|Gifted Concentrated Bee GIbee.png|Gifted Inferno Bee GWbee.png|Gifted Water Bee GGbee.png|Gifted Gumdrop Bee Gifteddittobee.png|Gifted Ditto Bee (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) Giftedcardbee.png|Gifted Card Bee Giftedscavengerbee.png|Gifted Scavenger Bee Giftedrainybee.png|Gifted Rainy Bee Clone Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Clone: Summons 2 clone bees to help attack, gather pollen, and convert pollen to honey. Clones last 30 seconds. Clones cannot produce this ability. (Ability produced when active, spawns every 1-2 minutes). **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: Improved Clone ability. (Summons an extra clone, all clones have x2 stats, and lasts for a minute). *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None Booster Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 30 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 200 pollen in 1 second *Converts 80 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Red Boost **Blue Boost **Field Boost: Summons a token that grants a x1 boost for any field. (Spawns every 15-20 minutes, cannot boost ant challenge field, spawns when active or inactive). *Gifted Bonus: +25% red and blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None Dripping Bee - Blue Legendary *Energy: 30 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 320 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Dripping Bees: Apply the Dripping Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Splat: Covers 13 surrounding flowers in goo. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% goo. *Favorite Treat: Blueberry *Permanent Passive: Dripping Inferno Bee - Red Legendary *Energy: 20 *Speed: 12 *Attack: 4 *Collects 15 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 70 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Erupt: Lava is sprayed onto the field (similar to gumdrop barrage), collecting 5 pollen per second for each flower that has lava on it. Lava lasts 5 seconds (+0.2 seconds per level). (Spawns when farming). **Flaming Bees: Apply the Burning Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% red pollen. *Favorite Treat: Strawberry *Permanent Passive: Flaming Water Bee - Blue Epic *Energy: 30 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 90 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Blue Boost **Splash: Fully regrows 13 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: Blueberry *Permanent Passive: Regrowth Concentrated Bee - Red Epic *Energy: 25 *Speed: 13 *Attack: 2 *Collects 15 pollen in 5 seconds *Converts 100 honey in 5 seconds *Abilities: **Red Boost **Focus *Gifted Bonus: +20% ability token lifespan. **Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seed *Permanent Passive: None Gumdrop Bee - Colorless Epic *Energy: 25 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 120 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Splat: Covers 13 surrounding flowers in goo. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +5% instant goo conversion. *Favorite Treat: Pineapple *Permanent Passive: Dripping Ditto Bee - Colorless Event (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) *Costs: 100 royal jelly, 100 gumdrops, 1,000,000 honey, 100 tickets. (Made in blender, takes 1 day to craft, can only make once). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Transform: Ditto Bee transforms into a random bee in your hive, with the exact same stats and abilities. (Cannot transform into event bees unless gifted.) (Spawns when active or inactive.) *Gifted Bonus: Improved transform ability. (Allows Ditto Bee to transform into event bees.) *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None Card Bee - Red Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 3 *Collects 13 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 87 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Card Throw: Throws a spinning card that collects 3 red pollen, 2 white pollen, and 1 blue pollen from flowers as it spins across the field. Card disappears after 3 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Luck of the Draw: 3 cards appear at the top of your screen. You can choose 1 card by clicking/tapping on it. Each card has a reward. (Spawns when active or inactive). ***Luck of the draw rewards: 1000n honey (n = Card Bee's level), 1n of any treat (excluding moon charms, star treats, and regular treats) (n = Card Bee's level), or any ability in the game. *Gifted Bonus: +20% red pollen, Enhanced "Luck of the Draw". (Enhanced "Luck of the Draw" allows you to pick 2 cards). *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None Scavenger Bee - Colorless Legendary *Energy: 30 *Speed:13 *Attack: 3 *Collects 20 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Scavenging Bees: Apply the Scavenge Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: +15% bomb pollen. *Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seed *Permanent Passive: Scavenge Rainy Bee - Blue Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 40 *Speed: 16 *Attack: 2 *Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 100 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Regrowth Bees: Apply the Regrowth Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Splash+: Fully regrows 29 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +20% blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Regrowth Bee Passive Abilities Bee passive abilities are passive abilities for bees. Unlike item passive abilities, bee passive abilities activate whenever a bee collects pollen. Some bees have permanent passive abilities, while others can only be gained from ability tokens. Different passive abilities can stack, but a bee can't have 2 of the same passive abilities. *Flaming - Whenever a bee collects pollen, apply the burning effect to the flower they collected. (Burning effect - Lasts 5 seconds, collects 5 pollen from the burning flower per second). **Bees with a permanent flaming passive include: Fire Bee, Demon Bee, and Inferno Bee. *Dripping - Whenever a bee collects pollen, leave goo on that flower. **Bees with a permanent dripping passive include: Gumdrop Bee, Dripping Bee, and Gummy Bee. *Scavenge - Whenever a bee collects pollen, dig up a treat that corresponds to the field. (Strawberry for red fields (including rose field), blueberry for blue fields, sunflower seed for sunflower field, pineapple for pineapple patch. In white fields (excluding mountain top field), 50% for sunflower seeds, 50% for pineapple. In mountain top field, 50% for strawberry, 50% for blueberry). **Bees with a permanent scavenge passive include: Scavenger Bee, Festive Bee, and Puppy Bee. *Regrowth - Whenever a bee collects pollen, fully regrow that flower. **Bees with a permanent regrowth passive include: Bubble Bee, Water Bee, and Rainy Bee. Mobs RobloxScreenShot20190223 185828335.png|Gummy Beetle Honeyling.png|Honeyling Gummy Beetle *Location: **Gummy Field (2 Gummy Beetles) *Respawns every 10 minutes *Level: 7 *Health: 50 *Battle Points: 3 *Honey: 100 *Damage: 10 *Bond: 3 *Drops: **Guaranteed: ***3 battle points ***150 honey (luck: +amount) ***Gumdrops (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10) **Possible: ***Ticket (5% chance) (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1, 5 or 10) ***Strawberry (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 10) ***Blueberry (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 10) ***Dripping Bee egg ***Royal Jelly (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 3) ***Red Extract ***Blue Extract ***Glue (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 3) Honeyling *Location: **Every Field (every 1-15 minutes, a random flower in a random field becomes yellow, when you walk over it, the Honeyling spawns) *Respawns every 1-15 minutes *Level: 1 (in Base Grounds), 2 (past Basic Gate), 3 (past Brave Gate), 4 (past Honey Gate), and 5 (past Lion Gate) *Health: 1000 x level *Battle Points: 1 *Honey: 10,000 x level *Damage: 0 *Bond: 0 *If not killed within 1 minute of it spawning, it will hop into the flowers and disappear *Drops: **Guaranteed: ***1 battle point ***10000 honey x level **Possible: ***Honey Bee egg (1/10) ***Diamond Bee egg (1/50) Events Gummystorm *Twice as rare as natural honeystorms. *Only affects a single field. *Lasts half as long as a honeystorm. *Completely covers a field in goo until gummystorm is over. *Drops gumdrop and glue tokens. *Text when a gummystorm occurs: **''A gummystorm is forming in the (field name)...'' Rain *Has a 1/6 chance of happening whenever it becomes day. *Effects all fields. *Ends when it becomes night. *Flowers grow back 2 times quicker. *Dark clouds can be seen in the sky with water particles falling down. *Sprouts occur twice as often. *Text when rain occurs: **''You see clouds forming in the sky...'' Drought *Has a 1/6 chance of happening whenever it becomes day. *Effects all fields. *Ends when it becomes night. *Flowers grow back 2 times slower. *The world has a faint orange glow when a drought happens. *Sprouts cannot spawn naturally, and manually planted sprouts always spawn as a regular or rare sprout. *Text when a drought occurs: **''The sun seems to beat down harder today...'' Accessories Accessory Modifications Some accessories can have modifications bought for them, increasing their power. An accessory can only have 1 modification at a time. Boot Mods Sprinkler Boots *Attaches a mini basic sprinkler to your boots. *Costs 1,111,111 honey, must have 10 cadet badges. *Bought in the Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 7 **Power: 4 x 1 (1 sprinkler) **Rate: 6 seconds Soaker Boots *Attaches 2 mini silver soaker to your boots. *Costs 22,222,222 honey, must have 10 hotshot badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 7 **Power: 4 x 2 (2 sprinklers, each with 4 power) **Rate: 5.5 seconds Gusher Boots *Attaches 3 mini golden gushers to your boots. *Costs 333,333,333 honey, must have 10 ace badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 8 **Power: 4 x 3 (3 sprinklers, each with 4 power) **Rate: 5 seconds Drencher Boots *Attaches 4 diamond drenchers to your boots. *Costs 4,444,444,444 honey, must have 10 master badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 8 **Power: 5 x 4 (4 sprinklers, each with 5 power) **Rate: 5 seconds Saturator Boots *Attaches a mini supreme saturator to your boots. *Costs 55,555,555,555 honey, must have 10 grandmaster badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild *Stats: **Radius: 15 **Power: 10 x 1 (1 sprinkler) **Rate: 1 second Flaming Boots *Your boots leave behind a fiery trail. *Costs: 75,000,000 honey, 75 red extracts, 25 enzymes. *Bought in the Lava Obby Shop. (Next to the Demon Mask). *Stats: **x1.2 red pollen, immunity to fire ant trails. **Passive Ability: Fiery Trail, leaves behind a trail of fire that deals 5 damage to enemies and applies the burning effect to flowers. (collects 5 pollen per second, lasts 5 seconds). Mask Mods Linking Mask *Attaches a small white magnet to your mask. *Costs: 200,000,000 honey, 50 enzymes, 50 oil, 15 glitter *Bought in the Mountain Top Shop. *Stats: **x1.25 white pollen. **Any tokens that can be collected by a token link that are within 2 flowers of you are immediately collected. Category:Blog posts